The Queen and Her Detective
by Shay Thompson
Summary: Setting place in a modern day Enchanted Forest. Regina is a princess, that is about to take the throne in 6 months. Emmett is a detective just trying to stay alive. What happens when these two worlds collide? Genderbent Emma!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO WORLD! SO before you start reading this I would like to clarify one big factor! This story will be taking place in a modern day Enchanted Forest. Meaning that the characters and everyone involved lives in the enchanted forest but with modern amenities.**

* * *

"The worst part about this entire thing had to be the distance. She's a Queen and I'm a police officer. "

 **A year ago**

"So you just stared at her? You didn't say anything you just woke up and stared at her?" He managed to get out in between laughs

"Em, this isn't funny. She's totally going to think I am a weirdo stalker now."

"Graham, you and Ruby are meant for eachother. She knows you're weird now-."

Before Emmett could finish his sentence the radio cut in," We've got a possible B&E on 108 Mifflin Street." Graham picks up the radio and responds "Unit 250 responding"

Emmett begins to drive off the the house, as the pair begins to speed toward it. As they pulled up they both quickly exited the car and ran towards the now kicked in front door. Graham quickly pulled his gun and began looking around the house. A body moved past the officer and he yelled out, "STOP!"

The body stopped moving and Emmett came into the room, weapon drawn sweat falling down his face as the suspect began to pull a weapon quickly firing into the room.

Graham shot off two rounds before the body dropped, but suddenly Emmett's body hit the ground. His eyes slowly began to close, Graham rushing over to him and holding his hand. "Hold on Em. Just hold on."

Reaching over his shoulder he grabs his radio," Officer down, officer down! We need a bus at 108 Mifflin Street."

"Take care of Henry." Emmett whispered before he saw black.

* * *

"Yes mother,"

"Regina, are you even listening to me? These things are important!"

Regina slowly looked up from her phone to look at her mother, "Yes mother, I am listening to you. The foundation will be taken care of, I've already began working on it."

Cora grabs the seat across from her daughter and sits down, "Regina, you know that I love you right? But you have to take your responsibilities more serious. You're going to be Queen, soon."

"Mother, what if I don't want to be queen. What if I want to go out and find love. Find adventure."

Cora sighs as Henry enters the room," Regina! This is your birthright! You will be Queen, you will not fight this!" she yells as Henry walks over

"Cora why don't we let Regina experience the world the way that she wants? We give her 90 days to find herself and at the end of it Regina you will return home and you will take your training more seriously. "

Excitement pulsed through the 28 year olds veins, "Really?"

"Yes, now go pack. Your 90 days start tomorrow."

Regina rushes down the castle hallways, a smile on her face as she enter her room and begins to pack her suit case.

* * *

"Dad wake up!" was all Emmett could hear as he slowly began to open his eyes.

Beep...Beep...Beep

"He's waking up, get a nurse!" Graham said as Emmett tried to sit up.

The nurses rushes into the room,"Sir! Sir! Please lay back down!"

Emmett slowly begins to relax,"H-How long was I out?"

"Not long, a day. The bullet went straight through you."

"Did we at least catch the guy?" Emmett says as he looks around the room,

"Hes in the room down the hall cuffed to the bed."

Emmett smiles and looks down to the foot of his bed,"Henry? Come here kid."

The 10 year old boy quickly runs around to his fathers side jumping into his arms,"Are you okay Dad? Aunt Ruby said you got shot."

Ruby looks away from Emmett as the young boy speaks,"Well Aunt Ruby is right, and youre going to be staying with her until they give me the okay to go home."

Henry listens to his dad with a sad look on his face,"Okay, dad."

Henry, Graham and Ruby all stayed at the hospital long enough for the Doctor to tell them all that Emmett would have to stay at the hospital for a week before he would be released.

"I'll be over right after school, okay dad?"

"Ill be waiting for you Hen."

"Bye Em." Ruby said as her and Henry began walking towards the door

"Ill meet you guys in the car," Graham said as he walks over to Emmett's bed, the pair then left the room leaving Emmett and Graham.

"You gave me quite the scare today Em..."

"I know Graham, I know. But I meant what I said if anything happens to me, I want you and Ruby to look after Henry."

"Lets not think about that. You're the only person that will parent Henry."

* * *

Regina sat on her bed with her suit case in front of her, she couldn't wait to be free. To have freedom even if it would only be for 90 days.

Her father and mother quickly walk into her room and make them selves comfortable on the bed.

"We have a few rules for the 90 days," her father says

Regina nods as her mother hands her a sheet of paper, Regina looks over the paper

 **90 Days**

 **1\. You will be working through the 90 days**

 **2\. You will have a body guard with you at all time.**

 **3\. You will not be allowed to date, anyone!**

"I'm not allowed to date? Don't you think that is a little barbaric?"

"Regina, dear this time is not for you to find love. This time is for you to go out and discover who you are." Cora said in a soft tone

"No dating Regina, we mean it."

Ignoring her parents completely, "When do I leave in the morning?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for checking out this story and I hope you all love this chapter. I figured I would do most of my updates on the weekends! Without further hesitation, here is Chapter 2 of The Queen and Her Detective.**

* * *

Screams of pain rip through the hospital physical therapy wing," You can do this Em. Just keep going."

The man slowly lifted his arms back up into the air and pulled the pink band as far as he can. Grunts could be heard through his teeth as he held this position.

"3….2...1…" His physical therapist said

Emmett released the band and let his arms down.

"I'll clean up here you can take a break and drink some water. Ill help you redress and take you back to your room once I finish."

Emmett nodded as he sat down on a nearby chair, he couldn't wait for the therapist to help him so he started trying to dress himself.

He began to scream as he rips through his stitches and falls over in pain.

* * *

"Thank you, Daddy." Regina says softly as she hugs her dad.

Her bags were packed and she was outside of her room. This would be her good bye for the next 90 days.

"I got you a job, Gina." He says as his daughter sighed. He wanted nothing more than to make his daughter happy.

"An old family friend owns a hospital in a small village known as Storybrooke. You will be helping run the hospital. Helping patients, and anything else she asks of you."

"Okay Daddy."

Regina smiled at her father as she saw her mother coming down the hallway. A man was right next to her as they approached,"Regina, this is Graham. He will be in charge of keeping you safe for the 90 days. You will be staying in an apartment not to far away from the hospital your father has you working at."

Regina listens to her mother then approaches her and hugs her,"Bye Mother."

"Take care of yourself, Regina. Don't forget you will be Queen when this is all over." Cora whispers into his ear.

Regina nods as she steps back, noticing that Graham already has picked up her bags.

"What is the name of the women I will be working under?"

Reginas father looks up and speaks," Her name is Ingrid."

* * *

"Sooo, are you feeling any better?"

"The hole is barely starting to heal. I honestly just want to get home to Henry."

Emmett sighs he missed his son and he felt bad for telling Ruby to keep him from the hospital until he felt better.

"The sooner this thing heals the better I'll be."

Ruby sighs,"How's physical therapy?"

Emmett doesn't speak up when Ruby asks him, he hates being stuck in the hospital. It went from "You will only be here a week" to "The wound is infected and you can't go home for another two weeks."

Emmett feared that he would never make it back to his son. It was scary to think that he could have died that day.

It was as if Ruby could read his mind because she quickly said,"Em, you're still alive. You're not dead, you got shot but you're still here. The only way you can get better is if you want to get better. So get better not only for me but for Henry, okay?"

With that Ruby stood up to leave, she kissed Emmett's head before leaving.

Emmett turned over in his bed onto his good shoulder and stared at the wall before falling asleep.

* * *

Graham walked Regina out to his car and placed her bags into the trunk.

He turns to face her," Your majesty, "I am Graham, better known as the Huntsman. I will be your companion for for 90 Day journey. When we arrive to the apartment building I will be giving you your temporary identity. If you have any questions please feel free to ask."

Regina nods and walks around getting into the car. A smile plastered onto her face, she knew she only had 90 Days but this would be 90 Days of freedom. Freedom from her title and freedom from her responsibilities as a princess.

As Graham got into the car and began to drive Regina began to bombard him with questions about his life.

Afterall they would be spending quite a bit of time over the next 90 Days.

"I thought there would be two of you?" She says recalling her mother saying that she would have two guards watching over her.

"My partner was shot in the shoulder" He says as he pulls into a underground parking structure.

"Here we are." He says as he parks the car.

When he finally gets them up to the apartment he opens the door and then hands Regina the key.

"My own apartment is right across the hall. This entire apartment has been taken care of by your mother and father." He says as he watches her walk around the room.

As she reaches the window she turns to him and speaks,"What about my identity?"

"Oh yes, let's sit so we can get started on that."

Graham sits down at the kitchen table and looks at Regina waiting for her to sit before he begins.

He passes her a folder filled with a birth certificate, an id and even a credit card. The name "Roni Mills" etched across all of them.

"You will be going by Roni Mills. You are new to the area and have moved here from the White Kingdom." He says before he stands

"If you need anything I will be across the hall."

As Graham leaves the apartment Regina looks at the clock realizing that it was extremely late. She stands up and whispers to herself,"Roni Mills"


End file.
